clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
GallivantingDoctilist
Edman's element is Gandolinium. His chumhandle is gallivantingDoctilist, and he types in #3F95A1. Edman is part of session L. He tends to use commas more often than not, and types one letter off on the keyboard. IE: lol = kik. He tends to, immediately afterwards, fix what he said. Appearance Shoulder length, but so light it seems he has a larger head, extremely dark brown hair, almost black, that covers at least one eye at a time, has Bleak looking eyes, wears glasses, wears a black long sleeve shirt, and is wearing at least one glove at all times He is fairly plain, with not many extremely distinguishing features The symbol on his shirt has seemingly no meaning. Background Coming from a family that is overprotective, his parents left one day to dinner, leaving this young man alone, to play games out of boredom, he lives in a small house with a large living room. He is used to living a fairly singular lifestyle, as his parents didnt let him do much at all. He stayed indoors and played games all day, eventually festering a split personality. This split personality only festers when he is mad, and he gets furious talking about extremely random things that no one can follow. He is quick to anger. And he is also as dense, wanting to hear exactly what someone means (though he understands them perfectly). Also he creates a webcomic, which he updates occasionally. But recently a meteor landed nearby his house, so he took it, and is currently using a piece of this meteor for his strife specibi. Interests He has a strenuous understanding of many things, and as such has the inherent ability to ruin anything, or the thought of anything, he has an acute interest in the MAGICAL, and a fascination with SPACE, ALIEN TECHNOLOGY, or anything that is out of the ordinary, he also has a split personality, whom he speaks often with. While he is a smart young lad, he comes off as stupid, or annoying to those who dont understand him, whereas there are only a few people who truly understand him. He also has a fancy for puzzles and games. On an unrelated note, he can draw pretty well. Modi Challenge Modus. Each time he attempts to take something out of a captcha card there is some sort of a challenge associated with it, once solved he can take out and use all of the cards/items for a period of time This modi is perfect for him, as he loves solving puzzles, but can on occasion give him some trouble, where he goes to his aquaintances for assistance. Strife Specibus SlimeKind Slime is used to form balls, or ball shaped objects, and is used as a weapon by being tossed, though is not really super effective. In the future, when magic/abilites can be introduced, this could be used as a whip, or stretched and used as a faster projectile. Relationships Has a disconcerning relationship with his mother, whom guards and smothers him at most times. Though recently she has just been a nagging nuance to the youth. He has a graciously nice relationship with most, if not all of his pals! meeting them in various different ways, though edman has an interesting fondness for a certain daemonicYogurt, cephalicEntropy, elegantUnderstudy, esotericRhythmist, and yonderlyBettor. Especially DY, as he can be seen asking about her frequently, and encouraging her to do unusual things, it is only recently that he has realized that he has this fondness however...... Episodes in ClusterStuck He is in his room, standing there, waiting to start this game -- THE RP BEGAN A.K.A. -- -- PRE MEDIUM RP -- Edman awoke one day to the sound of a small meteor landing quite near his humble abode, he took it from the forest using discerning means..... "we just took it and well.... were chased away, not really illegal...... oh and we burned our clothes too!" that was Edman's split personality, he likes to recall events, and also guilt him into a many things, he used to guilt him away from girls, and things his mother told him and such, but he's been getting more lax and pushing him to rebel. He then recapped these events to his pals, and brought his couch into his room, which he moves around frequently, from his computer to his tv (facing them) and DY believes his couch is haunted because it frequently dissappears. He allocated the contents of the meteor to his strife specibi, slimekind. He also went outside and tested its properties. When he returned inside, he spoke to a many of his pals, warning them of the dangers of meteors and to be prepared. When he finally had a chance to speak to CE, he was overexascerbated, and just freaking out. he warned everyone that the way to avoid the meteors, was to play this game called SBURB. But a fellow YB popped the idea into his head, for him to eat some of his magical slime, which now edman had come to revere, its smell intoxicating. He uses many other words to describe it too. and eventually is absorbed and eats the mess out of the slime, also shoving some of it into one of his bottles. He passed out. And had a magical vision of the future, someone died, teams infighting, a virus, a friend to be seen. So edman decides to talk to DY again, hoping to have a lovey conversation as always, but this time, at the very end, he slips and mensions some inkling that he likes her, now this is when the shit hit the fan, cause it was really his split personality saying this. and DY even replied as if she might also like him too, but he couldnt focus on that. He spoke to ER about this shortly after. Than, some time passed, it was almost his turn to enter the medium, he wanted to make sure DY was ready to get TM in immediately after, to get everyone in as fast as possible, but in order to get it, she did something horrible, and soon was revived in hope as edman spoke of sburb, having her hang on his words made edman slightly happy, but he was more worried than anything A Meteor crashed next door, his buddy Exal AL, probably dead. Unbeknownst to Edman, he in fact was in before him. TB was here, and hurried edman into the game, putting down all the items in his livingroom, cleaning it up while he was at it. TB is possibly afflicted by a SBURB virus, unbeknownst to edman -- SHIT STARTS TO GET SERIOUS A.K.A. -- -- WELCOME TO THE LAND OF SCANNING AND SLUDGE -- Speaks to DY on pesterchum using his cell, organized crux on the other side of his house, and put stuff in his inventory *INVENTORY: *METEOR BIT x1 *METEOR-JUICE FILLED BOTTLE x1 *EMPTY BOTTLES x1 *BOTTLE OF WATER x1 *HALF FULL BOTTLE OF CRUX WATER x1 *EMPTY CARD Bright lighs scan and fly by, as in scanning orbs. He then begins to speak with is sprite, learning about the game and other stuff, he took notes, and these notes are located in the IC char forum http://www.pizzatriangles.com/clusterstuck/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=237 These notes provide some inside look towards the game. Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Session L Category:Mages Category:Dead